Kebingungan dan Ditemukan
by lanexard
Summary: "Bangun," lalu sunyi. Kise-centric, Tarzan!AU, drabble. Author notes di bagian akhir. RnR?


"Bangun," lalu sunyi.

* * *

 **"Kebingungan dan Ditemukan"**

 **Pairing: None. Kise-centric.**

 **Length: 521**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Mystery, Tarzan!AU.**

 **Warnings: Tarzan!AU, Drabble, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Plot and story © lanexard**

 **Dedicated to Rii.**

* * *

Sunyi. Itulah hal pertama yang melintas di otaknya ketika ia bangun dari alam mimpi.

Sunyi; hening sekali, hingga mungkin — _mungkin_ — bagaikan ada suara dengungan yang menusuk gendang telinga.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima — ia termenung sementara, pikiran kosong. Kosong akan apapun, namun di saat yang sama, penuh pertanyaan: siapakah dirinya dan dimanakah ia? Ada apa di sini? Dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini? Mengapa?

Jutaan pertanyaan mengapung di kepala, sepasang bibir pucat bertaut menjadi garis tipis tak beremosi yang hanya berkontribusi pada keheningan mencekam tersebut. Seakan disadarkan dari sebuah lamunan, wujud manusia mungil tersebut membelalak, naluri berkomando untuk memperhatikan sekeliling — mencari petunjuk atas jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan yang ia emban.

 _Observasi. Teliti._

Pandangannya menjalar dari satu ujung ruangan ke yang lain, tiap-tiap pojokan yang dihiasi debu dan sarang laba-laba — memberi kesan kusam dan suram — ia bakar ke dalam memori. Di sekitarnya berdiri dengan ragu dinding-dinding kayu yang dicat gelap, hitam nan kelam. Begitu juga lantai dingin di bawahnya — berbahan dan nuansa sama, hanya mungkin, tampak jauh lebih lemah — berkeriat-keriat oleh karena setiap gerakan yang ia perbuat. Matanya kembali berkeliling, tetapi ia gagal menemukan sebuah pintu ataupun jendela — jalan keluar masuk berupa apapun.

Di situ ia sadar, bagaimana ruang kecil tersebut memiliki sedikit pencahayaan — " _Terlalu_ sedikit," gumamnya pelan — suara pertama yang ditangkap telinganya. Anak kecil itu nampak terkejut atas suaranya sendiri, bak suara asing yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Parau suaranya, amat sangat tak nyaman didengar — sudah berapa lama ia disini? — pastinya cukup lama baginya untuk dehidrasi, ia tebak. Muncul lagi beberapa pertanyaan lain, yang kemudian tidak ia hiraukan, kala manusia yang masih amat hijau tersebut berusaha memperbaiki konsentrasinya yang terpecah tadi.  
Lagi, ia membiarkan matanya mendeteksi tanda-tanda. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ia mencatat dalam benaknya pemandangan yang ia saksikan.

Sebuah lubang, cukup besar baginya untuk menggeliat keluar — bila ia bisa meraihnya. Lubang itulah celah masuk cahaya bagi ruangan suram itu. 'Itu bisa digunakan,' batin anak kecil itu, 'namun, bagaimana mungkin aku mampu menggapainya?'

Dalam kebimbangan, bocah itu mencoba menggali ide. Kedua kelopak mata ditarik turun menutupi pasangan iris keemasan; tidak mengizinkan sinar menerobos dan menyentuh retina. Dalam gelap, ia berpikir. Dan dalam gelap, pendengarannya kembali ia fungsikan.

Didengarnya bisikan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa dedaunan, bunyi itu berasal dari seluruh arah — tanpa mendiskriminasi apakah utara maupun selatan. Segalanya itu berasal dari luar, mungkin bila kesimpulan kasar ditarik, ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah bangunan aneh di dalam hutan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dari atas yang ia duga disebabkan oleh gesekan-gesekan. Ia membelalak sekali lagi dan menengadah. Bulu kuning rapi — laksana terpangkas pendek — agak kotor dan menebar bau lumpur dan hujan di udara, gigi-gigi tumpul dan wajah panjang... Seekor hewan? Di balik langit-langit, tersaji baginya paras seekor jerapah melalui lubang barusan.

Ia tenggelam dalam tanda tanya dan keheranan. Tapi bagi bocah itu, kebingungan tidak menetap selamanya, ketika ujung-ujung bajunya yang kumuh terjepit kuat di antara rahang herbivora berleher panjang tersebut dan ia tertarik keluar melalui lubang tadi; menghancurkan sebagian kayu-kayu rapuh sekeliling lubang tadi dan mengekspos tubuh kurus itu pada sinar matahari yang membutakan.

Teriakan kencang terdengar hari itu, menyebabkan perpindahan massal sekelompok burung yang malang — gemetar dalam takut.

* * *

A/N:

gak yakin ini genre nya bener. . . kalo ada saran(?) uh ini masuknya genre apa, tolong review/PM. thank you. dua tahun gak nulis pake bahasa indonesia, jadi bobrok, dan pada akhirnya author notes nya tetep gak bisa pake bahasa baku wow. omong-omong, ini fic pertama saya yang pake bahasa indonesia judulnya ahaha.

review nya disambut dan dicintai. yang satu ini kemungkinan bakal ada sekuel nya. . . makasih udah baca!


End file.
